Zihark/Supports
With Ilyana C Support *'Zihark:' Uh...Ilyana? What are you staring at? *'Ilyana:' Oh? Er... The bag on your hip. *'Zihark:' It's nothing special. I just carry a vulnerary and some snacks in there. Why? Is there something wrong with it? *'Ilyana:' Oooh... It smells delicious... *'Zihark:' Really? That's odd. It's just some dried meat. *'Ilyana:' Dried meat! So...savory... I'm just...you know. I'm hungry. *'Zihark:' You're hungry? But I just saw you shoveling down some roast rabbit a few minutes ago! You may look frail, but you can sure throw down the chow! Well, I'm off. Talk to you later! *'Ilyana:' Oh...good-bye. *'Ilyana:' What am I going to do? I should have told him I'm starving and nearly ready to collapse from hunger pains. Maybe then he would have given me some of his delicious-smelling snacks. I need food! B Support *'Ilyana:' Er... Hello... *'Zihark:' Hello, Ilyana. You're hungry again, aren't you? *'Ilyana:' No. Maybe. Fine...yes. I'm starving! *'Zihark:' How can you possibly eat so much and still be hungry? Last night you swiped the chicken wing right out of my hands! Does casting a few spells really make you that hungry? *'Ilyana:' To be honest, I don't know why I'm so hungry. I'm never full. I always get hungry as soon as I eat. Normally, I eat about as much food as five people. Today was tough because I only got enough food for three. *'Zihark:' What?! That's just...incredible! That sounds like a serious problem. Well...good luck with that. *'Ilyana:' Er... Excuse me? Can you wait for a moment? *'Zihark:' What? *'Ilyana:' Er... Haven't you forgotten something? *'Zihark:' Now, let me think... Nope! Didn't forget anything. *'Ilyana:' Oh...my mistake, then. *'Zihark:' See you later! *'Ilyana:' ... Everyone gave me something to eat but him... A Support *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Zihark:' Hi, Ilyana. I'm bumping into you all over the place these days. *'Ilyana:' Yes, you're right. ... *'Zihark:' What's wrong? You look a little... different today. *'Ilyana:' Really? How so? *'Zihark:' Yes, definitely. You're looking cuter than usual. *'Ilyana:' Really?! *'Zihark:' Yeah, definitely a little cuter. *'Ilyana:' ... *'Zihark:' You're hungry, though. I can tell from the feral look in your eyes. *'Ilyana:' Feral?! Excuse me? *'Zihark:' You're a bit of a celebrity among the men in the unit. They say you lure them in with your cute face and then run off with their snacks. *'Ilyana:' They do? *'Zihark:' Oh, yes they do! You're a beef jerky thief, aren't you? I know about the apple pie incident, too. Yeah... I know your tricks. Is it true that you don't remember their names, even after they buy you an expensive meal? That's just terrible. *'Ilyana:' No! It's just that... I collapse into a coma when I get too hungry! That's why I've got to accept everyone's generous food offers. *'Zihark:' Then at least remember their names! Even if you had ulterior motives, everyone likes... Er... Is kind to you. *'Ilyana:' Sorry... *'Zihark:' Don't apologize to me. You didn't take my apple tart. *'Ilyana:' All right. *'Zihark:' Well, shall we get going? *'Ilyana:' Pardon me? *'Zihark:' You're hungry, right? I feel bad about preaching to you, so this dinner is on me. *'Ilyana:' Are you sure? *'Zihark:' I'm sure. I can't have you going hungry on me. However, I'm not rich. All I can afford is two dinners. *'Ilyana:' That's...so kind. That should be enough. I'm so happy! Oh, thank you so much... Um... Er... Ike? No, wait! Um... Bill? Lance? Sword guy? *'Zihark:' Zihark. *'Ilyana:' Zihark! Oh, I really appreciate it... With Brom C Support *'Brom:' Hmm...? Hey, what are you doing? *'Zihark:' Hi, Brom. I'm just fixing my shoulder guard. See? It's starting to rip right here. *'Brom:' Oh, yeah. You don't want to go into battle like that! This one time, I had a... Hey! How do you know my name? *'Zihark:' Hm? Oh, I'm just good at remembering names and faces. Natural talent, I suppose. Sorry if I got a little fresh with you! Let me introduce myself. I'm Zihark. How do you do, Brom? *'Brom:': Howdy! Nice to meet you! Fixing a shoulder guard is tough work. What do you do when you're not at war? You work in leather? *'Zihark:' Nope. Just a swordsman. *'Brom:' Huh...I didn't know swordsmen could fix something like this. That's quite a skill! *'Zihark:' I taught myself. Mercenaries don't make good money, you know. I can't afford to visit a tradesman... And...done! All right, that should hold. *'Brom:' Wow... Isn't that something? I have to teach my youngest son how to do that! *'Zihark:' How many children do you have, Brom? *'Brom:' I've got five sons and three daughters. In fact...my oldest girl is just about your age. *'Zihark:' I figured you would have lots of children. *'Brom:' How did you figure that? *'Zihark:' Just look at you, Brom. You're a big man with a big heart. The perfect daddy! *'Brom:' Y-you think so? Oh, stop! You're embarrassing me! B Support *'Brom:' Howdy, Zihark. I had a good time with you the other day. *'Zihark:' Heya, Brom! You're quite the talker! You made me laugh the whole time. I haven't had such a fun meal in a long time. *'Brom:' Aw, shucks! That makes me happy that I invited you out. *'Zihark:' Oh, yeah. This is my share. Take it. *'Brom:' Don't worry about it. I invited you, remember? It's on me. *'Zihark:' I can't let you do that, big guy. You invited me on short notice, and I didn't have any cash on me. But today I'm ready, so let me pay for my half. *'Brom:' Well, even if you want to, I don't even remember how much I paid. *'Zihark:' The total came to four fifty. I'll give you two and a quarter, and we can call it even. *'Brom:' Well, aren't you a fine young man! You've got a good memory, and you can do math! *'Zihark:' That's just my nature. Most mercenaries are basically lazy and sloppy... I think I drive them crazy. *'Brom:' Nah. That just makes you even more of a true man! I bet you're pretty popular with the young lasses, eh? Eh?! *'Zihark:' Um...not...really. It would take an... eccentric girl to love a guy like me. *'Brom:' I tell you, Zihark, sometimes I don't get this world. I mean, even a simpleton like me has a family! *'Zihark:' Ha! I'm telling you, Brom, you're a good man. Trust me on this one. *'Brom:' Oh, I have an idea! And it's a humdinger! You should marry my daughter! *'Zihark:' Um... Er... I should what? *'Brom:' I don't mean to sound like a proud poppa, but they're all great girls! And if I like you this much, I'm sure that my daughters will like you, too. *'Zihark:' Heh... Hey, enough with the jokes, Brom... *'Brom:' How about it? I think you'd be a great match for the oldest one! You're both the same age! *'Zihark:' Oh, boy... A Support *'Brom:' So, anyway... My oldest girl is well built! Actually, she's about my size. But don't worry! She can still work the fields like a man! I'm sure you'll love her! *'Zihark:' Um...she sounds...lovely. *'Brom:' Stop giving me such halfhearted answers and start listening! I'm talking about the girl who is going to be your future wife! *'Zihark:' Brom, listen... I didn't tell you this the other day, but... I have no intentions of getting married now. *'Brom:' What? Aw, shucks! Why not? *'Zihark:' I had... I had an important girlfriend before. We couldn't be together because of...complicated reasons... But even now I still think about her. I can't get her out of my mind. I appreciate your kindness, but... Anyway, that's why. *'Brom:' I see. That's a real shame... *'Zihark:' But I tell you what! The idea of joining your family was quite appealing. *'Brom:' Hmm... Then how about my second-oldest girl?! She's a little younger, but don't let that worry you too much! She's a sweetheart, I tell ya! Why, once when the cow got loose, she lifted it right up and hauled it back... *'Zihark:' No! Wait! That isn't what I meant... Aw, nuts. With Muarim C Support *'Zihark:' That's strange. I could swear I had it just a second ago. Where did I put... *'Muarim:' Something wrong? *'Zihark:' Oh, Muarim. No, not really. I just... I seem to have lost my sword powder. *'Muarim:' Sword powder? *'Zihark:' It's used to maintain swords. Swords rust quickly if you don't take care of them. A little powder, a little oil, and a little scrubbing does the trick. *'Muarim:' Does it come in a small bag attached to a stick? *'Zihark:' Yeah, that's it! Did you pick it up? *'Muarim:' No, but...I have seen it before. I did not know that was its name. *'Zihark:' Hm. Well, it doesn't look like I dropped it anywhere around here. Maybe I lost it when we were marching... Ah, well. Maybe Commander Ike will have some he can share. *'Muarim:' Being a beorc has its troubles, does it not? *'Zihark:' You said it. You know, it's times like these I really envy you laguz. You've always got your weapons, and they're always at the ready. *'Muarim:' ... B Support *'Muarim:' Zihark. *'Zihark:' Oh, Muarim. What brings you here? *'Muarim:' Did you find the sword powder? *'Zihark:' Unfortunately, no. I'll need to replace it, I think. I hate to keep borrowing from the others. *'Muarim:' Can you use this? *'Zihark:' What's this? Oh, wow... This sword powder looks expensive... You're a laguz. How did you come to have this? *'Muarim:' Force of habit. *'Zihark:' I don't follow you. *'Muarim:' I was once a slave. The nobleman who was my master made me sharpen his blades for him. I was quite adept at it. He would bring them to me unannounced. If I did not have the proper materials to sharpen his swords, he would beat me. I still do not feel comfortable unless I have these materials near me. *'Zihark:' I'm sorry to have brought up such a painful memory. *'Muarim:' It is in the past now. Would you like me to sharpen your sword? *'Zihark:' Thank you, but a true swordsman takes care of his own blade. I appreciate your offer, though. *'Muarim:' Then at least take this powder. I no longer have any use for it. *'Zihark:' Muarim... Thanks. You saved me. I'm not just saying this out of gratitude, but...would you care to join me for dinner? *'Muarim:' I would like that very much. A Support *'Zihark:' Muarim. *'Muarim:' What is it, Zihark? *'Zihark:' I picked this for you. *'Muarim:' This is... *'Zihark:' I've heard the beast tribes are fond of the leaves of this kind of herb. It's fairly uncommon, but I've learned how to spot it. *'Muarim:' Um... *'Zihark:' I picked the wrong herb, didn't I? *'Muarim:' No, no... It's fine. Unfortunately, it is not something that we tigers have a nose for. *'Zihark:' Oh... I didn't know that. Sorry. An old girlfriend of mine loved the scent of it. I guess I just assumed that all laguz liked the smell as much as she did. *'Muarim:' You...were involved with a laguz? *'Zihark:' Yeah. *'Muarim:' That is very uncommon. I've heard stories of love affairs between beorc and laguz. It must have been difficult. I do not imagine either society would have accepted it with ease. *'Zihark:' It...was too much for her. We couldn't be married, and the pressure was too much for her to stay with me. But I've never loved another woman. To this day, I think that I never shall. *'Muarim:' Can I have that bundle of herbs? *'Zihark:' What? But I thought... *'Muarim:' It has no effect on me, it's true, but I accept the gesture of kindness you have shown in bringing it to me. And I apologize for bringing up a painful memory of your own. *'Zihark:' Thanks. You're very kind. Heh. I guess that makes us even, doesn't it? Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports